1.90 - 1.99
1.99 (7/1/2015) * -All bosses now have invisibility detection * -Spears no longer are modified by Heroes damage bonuses and now deal unmodified spell damage * -Ultralisk's "Chitinous Plating" now reduces the duration of poisons by 75% * -Corrupted Will behavior has been summarized to one buff on bosses * -Corrupted Will health boost will now give them a relative current health as opposed to immediate health boost * -Ultralisk's Enrage now only displays the buff when he is enraged * -Shadow Beasts now drop Dark Matter and have a chance to drop (1-3) additional Dark Matter depending on the type of shadow beast * -Master Crafter position slightly adjusted * -Assassin's Mark for Bounty energy cost increased for both ranks; change to 35/25 up from 5/5 * -Encryption: Blink now shares a cooldown with all other forms of Blink * -Starting points for teams in Standard mode have been drastically changed and will now randomly assign each team to one of the four islands 1.98 (6/27/2015) * -All text tags from abilities/items/critical strikes NOW no longer display through Fog of War (did not fix it the first time) * -All neutral herbs / structures have their locations via snapshot initially revealed on the minimap / through fog of war * -Herb share control range decreased to 2 down from 3 * -Minor terrain changes; more common herbs added; more False Trees added; added an additional 'unique' island herb to each island * -Protoss War Ship now sells Photon Cannon instead of Reliquary; cost increased to 18 up from 14; restock time now at 240 up from 90 * -Thief: Blink range decreased to 6 down from 7; Blink energy cost increased to 35 up from 20; Cloak energy cost increased to 20 up from 15 * -Trickster and Assassin Blink costs adjusted * -Vision of the Isles duration increased to 24 up from 15 * -Self-Meditate now costs instant Health and it's tooltip has been adjusted * -Cost of several Artifacts adjusted * -Guardian's Armor now has an On-Use: Increases Hero's Max Life by 100 for 15 seconds * -Two new Artifacts added to Artifact Sanctum (Items that are meant to secure victory sooner) * -New Transport Ships 'Aspect' (They now require Energy in order to move; moving a Transport Ship slowly drains it's energy) * Voyager Ship has 100 energy / Conqueror's Ship has 150 energy (Warp Drive now requires 25 energy to cast) * A new craftable item has been added to Tech Facility *Vespene Fuel* ; this item is required to restore Ship energy. * Ships have been given a single inventory slot to carry this new item *it can only carry fuel* 1.96-1.97 (6/25/2015) * -Chance of Mutalisk Offspring spawning from Egg increased * -Spear debuffs fixed (debuff image had wrong file path) * -Life Stealing is now properly applied to Venomous Bite and Critical Strikes * -Panic Switch applies a set -5 armor instead of a percentage * -Panic Switch attack speed behavior was 20% instead of the stated 15% * -Fixed an item duplication bug involving the Multi-Dimensional Pouch and Subclassing * -Traveler Boots allow warping to any structure again (was accidentally set to Warpstone's effect) ******DYNAMIC / STATS OF SEVERAL ARMORS CHANGED****** * Bone Shield is now made in tannery and requires a regular shield now * All Bone Armors are now crafted in the tannery and can only be made from Hide Armor * All Bone Armors now have 'durability'; after a set amount of damage instances, the bone armor shatters returning the original Hide Armor * Durability - Bone Gloves/Boots : 30 / Bone Shield : 35 / Bone Armor : 45 * Heat regeneration now only occurs from Hide and Bone Armors. Gloves/Boots every 65 seconds. Coat/Armor every 105 seconds. * Karak/Lyote/Quilgor/Bone/Bane/Aiur : Gloves - Armor | Attack Speed | Heat * 0.5 / 1 / 1.5 / 2.5 / 2 / 3 * 10% / 15% / 25% / 25% / 10.5% / 20% * 1 / 2 / 3 / 3 / - / - * Karak/Lyote/Quilgor/Bone/Bane/Aiur : Boots - Armor | Movement Speed | Heat * 0.5 / 1 / 1.5 / 2.5 / 2 / 3 * 0.25 / 0.5 / 0.75 / 0.75 / 0.35 / 0.5 * 1 / 2 / 3 / 3 / - / - * Karak/Lyote/Quilgor/Bone/Bane/Aiur : Coat/Armor - Armor | Movement Reduction | Heat * 1 / 2 / 3 / 5 / 4 / 6 * - / - / - / - / -5% / -5% * 2 / 4 / 6 / 6 / - / - 1.95 (6/24/2015) * -A player that leaves while his hero is dead will no longer grant bloodsouls to enemy players * -Ultralisk base armor increased from 15 to 22 * -Corruption base armor increased from 10 to 15 * -Experiment NO. 1 base armor increased from 8 to 12 * -Assassin damage hotfixed (it reset to its derived zeratul weapon damage of 85) ~ thanks for mentioning this quickly LostHope * -Forager base armor decreased from 1 to 0 * -Armor granted from Agility decreased from 0.5 to 0.25 * -Outcast's Dagger / Guardian Armor / Staff of Eternal Flame all given the proper item classes 1.94 (6/17/2015) * -Switched the game genre from Survival to Strategy * -Gloves of Insanity now properly grants life steal for ranged and spell damage * -Tooltips of all structures adjusted and now display the life / armor / inventory sizes * -Life of all structures adjusted by a small margin; most sturctures' max life adjusted to 150 (up from 100) * -Fixed a potential victory bug (related to Tricksters most likely?) * -Tame Beast hotkey changed to 'T' for both Dragoon and Beast Hunter * -Release Beast hotkey removed; must be done manually now in order to prevent accidental beast release * -Fire Stone's "Put Out Fire" has been replaced with "Extinguish Fire" which has a hotkey 'E' * -Boss regeneration slightly lowered * -Icons of Poisons have been changed * -When Thief gains critical strike it no longer gains a 1.5 base damage increase * -A few of the Trickster's ability tooltips fixed / icons have been fixed and changed * -Trickster's 'Flash Bomb' changed to 'Flashbang' ; it's keybind has also been changed from 'B' to 'G' * -Trickster's "Stalk" ability has been replaced with "Elusive Blink" * Teleports the Trickster to target location granting a temporary cloak and creating an illusion of the Trickster at his original position. * Each level of this ability reduces the cooldown starting at 20/16/12. * New Pet: * Mutaling -> Mutalisk -> Emutalisk * New Item: * -(Mutaling - 5% drop chance) Mutaling Egg for 16 Minerals * On-Use: Restore 25 Health or Release a tameable Mutaling Offspring * The Artifact Sanctum has opened it's doors. 1.93 (6/14/2015) * -Air Ships Enabled vote is now defaulted as unchecked * -Fixed a lot of ability sounds that were not intended to be played globally * -The Ultralisk will now let out a loud roar heard by all players when it falls below 65% * -Added more river paths between islands * -Terrain adjustments / cliff paths / tree removal (attempt to help with certain spots being Karak meatgrinders) * -False Trees now take 6 minutes to revive up from 2 minutes * -Left Kaiser blade fixed (was giving Energy / Life instead of +3 to Stats) * -When holding max heat item boosts and using a Kaiser Blade effect your heat will now properly raise to your current max heat cap * -When losing the effect of Right Kaiser Blade and having over 100 heat your current heat is subtracted by the difference * -Changed icon of Spears * -Fixed basic Material - Spear tooltip * -Added a few more Mushroom / Butsu plants in desolate areas * -Dark Zealot base life armor set to 2.5 (up from 0) * -Assassin base damage decreased to 18 (down from 20) * -Fixed an extra damage boost that was applying to Dark Zealot and Assassin critical strikes * -Dark Zealot attacks now have sounds * -All forms of Critical Strikes now cause a critical visual effect at the target * -Panic Switch now has a visual effect * -Adjusted Dark Zealot's Terrorize visual effect * -Dark Fury now properly grants Stun/Snare immunity * -Corrupted One's Impending Doom ability adjusted: * Damage delay of combustion time of Rank 1/2 down from 120/120 seconds to 90/60 * Cooldown of Rank 1/2 down from 120/120 seconds to 75/45 1.92 (6/12/2015) * -Fire Stone's Cook Meat now has a hot key of "C" (Suggestion by Seitan) * -Fixed certain circumstances where Hero would not be automatically bound to control group 1 * -Bane Boots / Bane Coat are now properly created instead of creating Bone items (Thanks Khahirr) * -Spawn points may have been bugged on dual survival / standard * -Fixed a few "beast" tree spawn traps * -Added two additional river paths on south east island * -Bones now sell for 2 minerals up from 1 mineral * -Bone Necklace now sells for 15 minerals up from 8 minerals * -Terran Supply Ship now sells Multi-Dimensional Pouch for 35 minerals (Long thought out by me suggested by several) * -Protoss War Ship now sells Warpstones for 8 minerals * -Warpstones now pawnable for 5 minerals * -Cooked Meat now only sells for 1 mineral per count (down from 2 minerals) i.e. 10 minerals per stack * not want the game to revolve purely around easily trading with ships; it can still be done but more challenging now * -Warrior's craft Vault was not displaying * -Heat decay is more responsive, you will no longer lose Heat while standing next to a Fire ( Hinted by PPTr Zalozz If I remember right? ) 1.91 (6/11/2015) * -Magic's targeted description fixed * -Tele-Gatherer can no longer conjure magic that is from another dimension and now instead conjure regular magic [PPTr TheHunter] * -Magic effects adjusted * -Duplicate Encryptions can no longer be used multiple times by a single hero * -Throw Stone cooldown is now properly applied to the unit * -Throw Stone damage is now an unscaleable constant 20 ranged damage * -All Throw Spear damage is now an unscaleable constant 35 damage * -Hero - Agility tooltip fixed (did not display the +1 combat damage bonus) * -Multi-Dimensional pouch now requires an additional Hide to craft * -All character's crafting menus now display buttons instead of passives * -Updated the "What's Crafting" tooltip * -Non-Hero's can no longer consume Butsu (i.e. Butsu plants are no longer cannibals) * -Changed the icon and names of some stimulants to be potions * -Added more visuals to abilities/item use * -Cooked Meat now has a 2 second cooldown (Up from 1) * -Healing / Energy Stimulants now have a 1 second cooldown (Up from 0) and also share cooldowns with all other Healing / Energy stimulants * -Cure All now has a 15 second cooldown * -Vision of Isles now has a 60 second cooldown 1.90 (6/10/2015) * -Ultralisk loot hotfix (The height of the Ultralisk Kaiser Blades caused them to appear underground - Thank you PPTr Zalozz) * -Added new mode: Dual Survival [ 2 v 2 v 2 v 2 v 2 v 2 ] * The spawn points for this mode are spread across all four islands.